The Midnight Rose(Le minuit Est monté)
by BunnieHunnie
Summary: It's a D/H fic soooo yeah. hehe its rated 'R' for 'language' and maybe some 'sexual references' hehe
1. Hugs

The Midnight Rose(Le minuit Est monté)  
  
  
  
(A/N: y'know, I have NEVER finished a complete fic. I mean....i've done songfics but they don't require much dedication. So I vow, that no matter how messed up this fic turns out to be. I WILL FINISH IT! lol. Wish me luck.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger stood alone in the middle of Kings Cross station in front of Platform 9 3/4. She shifted her weight nervously to her left foot.  
  
Standing in the middle of a crowded station with a huge trunk and her cat, Crookshanks, in a cage on top of it made her feel like everyone was watching her. Not that she was the only one with a trunk, but she was the only one who had been standing in one place for about a half an hour. She sighed and pulled her coat around her tighter, it was unusually cold for the beginning of September.  
  
"Where the fuck are they?" She wondered aloud with half exasperation and half worry. She got a few glares from the people passing by with small children. She smiled to herself. 'if only they knew...' she thought. Suddenly she felt a group of arms wrap around her from all over.  
  
"Hey you guys." She said to Harry,Ron and Ginny. Ever since Voldemort had begun to rise again, everyone had been more caring, there had not been a fight between the three of them since last year.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hermione said breaking the hug. And within a matter of minutes everyone was on the Hogwarts express. Ginny and Hermione were hanging out the window waving goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly while Harry and Ron were being told something by Mr. Weasly. 'hmmmmm...' Hermione thought. But she didn't have any more time to ponder the situation, because at that moment the train whistle sounded, and Harry and Ron ran to the train.  
  
"Bye everyone!" cried Mrs. Weasly. A small tear slipped down her cheek. Mr. Weasly grabbed her in awarm hug, and the train started. Ron and Harry walked into the compartment and took seats by each other.  
  
"What did he tell you guys?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry looked at each other for a few seconds then Harry piped up.  
  
"Nothing much." He said. But Hermione could tell that he was lying by his tone of voice. 'oh well' she thought. I'll get it out of them sooner or later.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy stared at the Hogwarts express. He could hear his father's voice from the other night quite clearly.: " DRACO! YOU ARE THE DUMBEST BOY EVER TO BE BORN INTO THE MALFOY NAME! IF YOU DON'T GET PERFECT MARKS AT HOGWARTS THIS YEAR I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Draco flinched. 'How dare that bastard yell at me.' he thought. Draco heard familiar voices to his right and saw the mudblood,pothead, and weasel walk past in a group. Draco just stared. He despised them so much it hurt. 'They think they are just the best at everything.' The train whistle sounded.  
  
"oh goody!" he said sarcastically to himself. "yet another year of torture. At least I only have 3 more years to go..."Draco thought about this for a second. "...oh bloody hell, im screwed"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The train ride seemed shorter then usual. But maybe it was because Hermione fell asleep in the begining of it. Ginny moved to give her room, and eventually all four of them were asleep; Hermione spread out on her side of the compartment, and Ginny squished between the two boys with her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
~ Hermione sat on a small rock by the lake. The night air whipped past her. Judgeing by the temperature it had to be the begining of summer. She looked over and saw Draco Malfoy sitting next to her.  
  
"Hermione...." he said. Then suddenly, Hermiones attention was averted to the darkness behind him. She saw the outline of a man. She glanced back at Draco.  
  
"Look out!" She shouted.~  
  
Hermione woke with a start. She jumped off of the bench, and realized she was still on the Hogwarts express. She looked out the window and saw pure darkness. 'we have to be close.' she thought. As if she read her mind, at that moment Parvati opened the door and walked into the compartment.  
  
"Hi everyone!" she said in her cheeriest tone. No one appreciated it...  
  
"Parvati.." Ron said softly. "come here.."  
  
"Yes Ron?" She said stepping forward.  
  
"closer." She took another step "closer" she bent over and was face to face with him.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" he yelled. Everyone laughed, including Parvati.  
  
"ok, ok. I just wanted to say we will be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes."  
  
"ok." They all said in unison. Parvati walked out the door.Hermione glanced around the room and noticed Ron glaring at something. She followed his gaze and saw that even through all the commotion, Ginny was still asleep, with her head still on Harry's shoulder. Hermione was going to laugh, but one look at Ron's face and she didn't dare. Harry finally noticed that Ron was staring at him, he gave a weak smile and a nervous shrug. Harry slowly and carefully got up, dumping Ginny by her brother. He went and sat on the other side of the compartment, and tried to look as innocent as possible. Hermione was going to sit back down when the train came to a stop. '* sigh* yet another year of fights and people trying to kill Harry. at least I only have 3 more years to go...........oh bloody hell i'm screwed.' 


	2. Tears

(A/N: woohoo Chapter 2 so far Its not TOO bad. lol)  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all walked into the Great Hall. They were the last of the people coming in before the first years. Hermione glanced around the hall searching for the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher. Her gazed, instead, stopped at the Slytherin table. She felt a nagging sort of feeling, she couldn't place it. Then suddenly it hit her. Someone was missing. 'Who is it?!' she yelled at her mind. Then it clicked.  
  
"Malfoy" she said out loud.  
  
"Huh?" said Ron. He had been staring at the teachers table.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione replied, but she kept her eyes locked on the empty seat.  
  
The first years filled into the Great Hall, whispering excitedly. Hermione noticed that there were far less of them then usual. But she couldn't blame the parents, who would want to send their child away when they might not come back? The sorting was shorter because of the lack of first years, and it wasn't long before everyone was eating and talking happily. Everyone was so preoccupied with their food, that no one noticed that along with Malfoy, Prof. Snape and Dumbledore were also missing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Mr. Malfoy.........Mr. Malfoy...." A voice was begging Draco urgently to wake up from his nap on the train. Draco woke up slowly. sitting up and trying to clear his vision. Prof. Snape and Dumbledore were standing in front of him.  
  
"What? Huh?" Draco muttered incoherently.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please come with us." Dumbledore said. Suddenly they were all in what had to be a teacher's office. A bird in the corner squawked and Draco immediatly reconized it as a pheonix. He had always wanted one every since he was a boy, but his father had dismissed the idea as being stupid and childish. Draco was staring at the pheonix so hard that he did not notice Prof. Dumbledore come up behind him.  
  
"I see you have found Fawkes." Dumbledore said. Draco gave a small jump.  
  
"Yes, its beautiful." 'did I just say something was beautiful?!'  
  
"Well, im sorry, but we have more pressing issues to address." Dumbledore said. "please, sit down." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk. Draco took a seat and Snape sat in the chair next him. Dumbledore made his way around his desk and sat in the tall chair behind it.  
  
"We have brought you here to tell you some very grave news." Dumbledore said. His expression was not the usual happy one.  
  
"Draco." Snape cut in. " It's your mother, she died this afternoon." Draco didn't know what to do. He just sat there, staring at Dumbledore like he had sprouted ten extra heads.  
  
" It....it can't be t-true." He finally stammered. "But I just saw her this morning, she was fine....." His disbelief began to turn to hate. He jumped out of his chair. " WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelled.  
  
"She was found dead in Malfoy Manor when your father came back from business." Snape said. "She was killed by the killing curse" He added said weakly.  
  
"BUT WHY?! SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS! IF ANYONE SHOULD BE KILLED IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY SON OF A BITCH FATHER!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, we understand this is very hard for you, would you like to stay here in my office during the feast and sorting ceremony?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes." Draco said  
  
"Ok." Snape said. "The sorting ceremony should be ending about now, i'm sorry but Prof. Dumbledore and I must go...."  
  
"Go ahead." Draco muttered. The two Professors made their way towards the Great Hall, leaving Draco to sit in the chair and stare at the wall. It was true that his mother was not the brightest woman to grace earth, but she loved him. Her love had been the only love he had ever recieved. Draco sat thinking about everything for awhile, and then he did something very unMalfoyish, he cried. He wasn't sobbing, but silent tears flowed down his cheeks. And for the millionth time in his life, he felt truly alone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(A/N: ok, 2 down a whole crap load more to go. hehe THANK YOU DRAGONICE! I LOVE YOU! lol just kidding. but thanks a bunch, I didn't think I would get a review that quick.) 


	3. Torchlight

(A/N: LaLaLa)  
  
(I Forgot the Disclaimer in the beginning so here it is: I do not own any of the character's that I have written about in the previous and upcoming chapters. So please, don't hunt me down and kill me or anything.........yea......)  
  
  
  
Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts by herself. She had stayed behind after the feast and talked to Prof. Mcgonagall about some classes she could take and maybe graduate early. Hermione had decided to take the long way back, the scenic route. She walked slowly taking in her surroundings , every painting, statue, and doorway were so familiar. Hermone began to wonder what life was going to be like when she graduated.'What am I going to do when I graduate? My parents want me to be a Dentist, but I might want to do something in the wizarding world.' She sighed. ' Either way I may never see this school again.' She stopped to look at a statue. 'I've got to make these last 3 years better then the first 4.' She turned to leave but was suddenly knocked onto the ground.  
  
"OW!" She yelled. Looking around she saw another figure sprawled on the floor. ' What the fuck?!'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco sat in the chair thinking about what would happen when he graduated. ' Of course my Father wants me to be a death-eater." Draco felt hate start to burn inside of him. ' Fuck him, i'm going to do whatever I want.' He got up. ' Besides, he can't stop me. I could be a muggle pony trainer if I wanted to.' Draco gave himself a small smile. Not the signature smirk, but a real smile. 'Where did THAT come from!?' Draco opened the door and crashed straight into....  
  
"Mudblood." He snarled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They both just stared at each other for a while. Then Draco spoke up  
  
"Watch where you're going Mudblood." Draco said icily. Anger started to build up in Hermione.  
  
"o im sooo sorry your highness." She said sarcastically. "heaven forbid anyone harm you in any fucking way!" Hermione was furious now. ' HOW DARE HE MESS UP MY MOMENT OF SENTIMENTEL THOUGHTS!'  
  
" Just shut up bitch." Draco said calmly getting up. His face flashed a bit in the torchlight, and Hermione noticed tear stains. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, but he had moved again. 'It couldn't be.....' she thought.  
  
"Well what are you doing here anyway Malfoy?" Hermione said slightly calmer.  
  
" None of your business mudblood." 'I do NOT feel like dealing with some little bitch sticking her nose in other people's business' Draco started to walk off, but Hermione sprang up. She couldn't help herself, she felt a curiousity to know what was wrong and a compassion to help with whatever it was.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said to his receding back.  
  
"Like I said before, none of your business." He said lightly, he would have added a smart ass comment, but he just didn't have the energy. "Just leave me alone." he added. Then he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Hermione continued on to the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't wait to tell Ron and Harry that Malfoy was crying. But as she reached the Fat Lady, her concience got the better of her, or rather her guilt did, and she decided not to let anyone know about what happened. 'Besides.' she thought. ' It's not like it has anything to do with me.'  
  
  
  
(A/N: ok, i'm sorry this chapter sucks. lol I'm writing this at 2:30 in the morning and i'm not quite awake. lol. TFG- Awwww do ya mean it? lol  
  
lil_angel_of_a_devil- Not really lol but thanx  
  
la mot- Sorry about the grammar and spelling chica. My one computer is undergoing repair ( it had a virus) and this one doesn't have Microsoft word. lol I'm using Wordpad, stupid piece of crap doesn't even have spell check!.  
  
Hellbound- *hides* don't hurt me. lol I can'r wait for the 'steamy' scenes either ;-)  
  
dobbie-luvs-sweeties - yea,I know the perf ect person too....ME! lol im just kidding. ) 


End file.
